


A Meeting In The ER

by Lady_Katana4544



Category: The Musketeers (2014)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Gen, M/M, One Shot
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-10-01
Updated: 2014-10-01
Packaged: 2018-02-19 11:10:30
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 352
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2386199
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lady_Katana4544/pseuds/Lady_Katana4544
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>Another one prompted from the AU meme by sensoryinputpatterns, "d'Artagnan/Athos, meeting in the ER AU".</p>
    </blockquote>





	A Meeting In The ER

**Author's Note:**

> Another one prompted from the AU meme by sensoryinputpatterns, "d'Artagnan/Athos, meeting in the ER AU".

He moves slowly in the busy ER, taking note of the people that were already there. Seven were patients with nurses and fellow doctors looking over them.

Behind the desk, he could see that it was currently under Constance's control as she manned the phones and watched her fellow nurses at the computers. He saw that Ann, Alice, Ninon, and Flea were entering in what appeared to be patient data into the computers before they were sent off by Constance to do errands through the hospital.

Years of practice keeps him from startling as his two best friend appear on either side of him. As he glances at him, he can see that both of them each holding a file in their hand.

Hm. How interesting.

“What can I do for you two?”

Porthos grins at him while Aramis winks at a young female nurse nearby who looks to be side eyeing their three man group.

“I need a consult on a case of mine and Aramis only wants our help to make him look like a good professional doctor to one of the new interns.”

He takes the file on reflex before it can fall to the floor around them and tilts his head to the side as the sentence makes its way through his head.

“New Interns.”

He ignores the looks that they level at the sides of his head as he takes stock of the room again. Looking around at the co-workers that he both recognized and did not recognize. Noting the nervous air of the new interns as they rushed around them, following the directions given to them.

Even meeting the dark eyes of a familiar one who had the grace to look surprised as he recalls meeting in his off hours the night before last.

_“I moved here to study at the hospital...”_

Oh dear.

Without a word, he pushes the file back into Porthos' hand as he starts to walk away from them.

“Find me later, Porthos. I want to look at that file.”

“Right. Where are you going?”

“To take care of a personal matter.”


End file.
